Speak Now
by Praecipula
Summary: NaruSasu. One-shot. Sasuke was the not the kind of man that suddenly barged into weddings or any occasion at all. But he couldn't just let that stupid blond go through this after he had stolen his virginity. Naruto would have to take responsibility, wedding or not.


**Title:** Speak Now

**Author:** Praecipula

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, NaruHina (I hate third party as I stated before but I've realized it's impossible to write this without highlighting this pairing. But I've done my best to not get it in the way..well.) and a not so subtle hint of ItaNeji.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor the song 'Speak Now by Taylor S.'

**Warning:** Un-Beta, Infidelity (of you can't deal with it then I suggest you start pressing the back button, the shallow nature of humans, yaoi.

**Author's Note: **This is kind of a songfic but for those who don't like them, don't fear as the ending was the only thing based heavily on the song. I haven't posted for months and frankly, I thought I wouldn't write in this site anymore but then I thought I couldn't end my NS obsession abruptly. This will be my last story here. I'm sorry but I just have to stop thinking about plot bunnies. T_T I am truly thankful for those who had me and my stories on their favorite list and on alert. I can't express my eternal gratitude for your beautiful acceptance despite my mistakes and immaturity.

And oh, I originally wanted this story to be humorous but sadly, I became tangled with the troublesome thing called drama. -_-

**Summary:** NaruSasu. One-shot. Sasuke was the not the kind of man to suddenly barge into weddings or any occasion at all. But he couldn't just let that stupid blond go through this after he had stolen his virginity. Naruto would have to take responsibility, wedding or not.

* * *

**SPEAK NOW**

* * *

_****__**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_****__**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_****__**Of the church at the back door**_

_****__**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_****__**You need to hear me out**_

_****__**And they said Speak Now  
**_

Sasuke Uchiha had always been the type of guy that never hides anything. No one has ever claimed that they know his secret when everyone knows there wasn't. He laid out everything he was to the public and was goddamn proud of his perfection and even slight imperfections. Though that was something that he goes out of his way to prevent because really, he was the son of a powerful business magnate, the second heir of Uchiha International Group of Companies and having little imperfections would not fit his image well.

That was why, a week ago, he was scared out of his wit when he saw two men going at it like rabbits. Not that it was uncommon to see something like that in the 21st century; the whole nation was practically open and even accepting of these relationships. He had even heard of some countries legalizing gay marriages. The truth was, Sasuke had not associated himself with the third sex until now and that was sort of surprising because Sasuke was not a teenager anymore. He was twenty for god's sake.

So seeing two guys fucking each other like there was no second time was not what shocked him. It was his reaction to the image. He was aroused. Oh god, _the shame_.

He had stood in Sai's room, gaping at the scene unfolding in his cousin's laptop because the fucker didn't even had the decency to lock his room nor warn Sasuke not to enter because he was having a private moment. No, the bastard had let him enter knowing Sasuke would see it.

Itachi had entered the room not shortly afterward and poke his younger brother in the ribs when the said man still refused to be awakened from his frozen state.

"Okay, Sai, stop it. You've succeeded in giving Sasuke the shock of his life, now turn off that thing."

Sasuke gasped and bolted out of the room as fast as he can. He pressed himself in the nearest wall and tried to catch his breath. That had been the turning point of his life.

Now, after he had come to the conclusion that he did not want to give his virginity to a woman after all, he was busy plotting ways to lose it to a man instead. A nice, tall, muscular, manly man at that. Sasuke closed his eyes and nearly screamed in frustration. So cool of him realizing he was gay now.

He heard the door of his room squeaking and a moment later, Itachi entered. The older man looked at the frowning figure on the swivel chair briefly before slamming the short bond paper in his hand on the wooden desk he stood leaning.

"What's this?" Sasuke sneered, snatching the paper up. His scowl deepened when it turns out to be an application form for some gardening activity his brother conducted monthly.

Itachi fixed him with dead-pan look. "It's an application for IU Gardening-"

"I know what it is!" Sasuke dangled the offending paper in front of him. "What I don't get is you've never bother giving me this since you started this so-called charity work, so why now?"

"It's not my idea. If it's up to me, I won't even let you show your pompous self there. But mother insisted. Said it would help you straighten your thoughts and finally tell us what's bothering you these past few days."

Sasuke felt his breathe shorten at that. Typical of Mikoto to know if there was something bothering her sons by the the slightest sign. He looked at the form again and wondered how it could possibly help him in his identity crisis when all he needs was a good fuck with a man and then decided afterwards if he was really gay or just mere curious.

"What's bothering you, Sasuke?" Itachi repeated the question himself when the glaze look on his brother's face resurfaced once again. "You've been spacing out ever since-"

Sasuke's face paled when he saw the realization dawned on Itachi's face.

The older man opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it in the last second. They looked at each other in silence. Itachi finally spoke. "Listen, is this about the prank Sai-"

"It's not about _anything_." Sasuke cut off too defensively and shifted in his chair when he realized so. He smoothed down the paper in his hands for wrinkles. "It's just-I need to deal with this on my own."

The silence stretched more after his statement. Sasuke was not a man to hide anything especially to his family so he wanted his older brother opened to anything that he might decide.

Finally, after more awkward fidgeting, nervous glances from Sasuke, Itachi nodded and pointed at the form. "Just attend that so mother will stop worrying."

"When's this?" Sasuke figured he should sound interested to appear nonchalant but the look he got from Itachi shot down his hope of having this conversation forgotten from his brother's memory.

"Saturday. We'll go there together at 8 in the morning."

Sasuke didn't really fancied another prolong moment with Itachi after this so he shook his head. "I can go there on my own."

Itachi look like he was hesitant, eyes darting between Sasuke and the paper. "Fine. The address is there." He stepped back and turns around. The door opened once again but before he exited, he tilted his head to Sasuke's direction and whispered, "Whatever you decide, I'll support you still. I'm your big brother after all."

Sasuke stared at the closed door even after he heard the steps of his brother fading away. That was the first action and now, he didn't know. He looked down at the form in his hand and sighed, pulling out a pen from his stacks on the desk.

* * *

It was such a good and bright morning that Sasuke didn't find it in himself to wake until the last minute. He opened one bleary eye, saw it was 8:10 am on his clock before turning his pillow to the cold side and prepared to go back to bed. It took him three minutes of dozing off before he realized it was Saturday and he have Itachi's stupid IU GARDENING FOR A BETTER WORLD to attend to.

The next moments was a blurry of showering, dressing up, grabbing a toast on the way and ignoring his mother's cry for him to have a decent breakfast. Itachi's strict with his timing and arriving late was a sign for a bad day in the hands of his brother. By the time he parked in front of a greenhouse, he late by forty minutes.

"You're late." Itachi snapped at him the instant he stepped into the venue. "In fact, this can't even be categorized as late. You might as well take your leave because I deem you absent for my activity.

Sasuke huffed and pushed his wet bangs back. "Look at me, Aniki. I have sacrificed my morning routine for this. I only managed to pat soap in my body and have a single toast, can't you show more humanity?"

Itachi looked up at the sky and growled in frustration. Sasuke waited until his brother finished his mental counting of one to ten in order to calm himself before he was shoved towards the entrance of the greenhouse.

"Listen, do not cause trouble in here, Sasuke. People here are having their own problems so might as well work in silence and figure your thoughts just like what mother's said."

Sasuke was instantly met with the smell of soil when they entered. He looked up at the glass high ceiling to the wide expanse of the surprisingly airy place. There was ten line-ups of long tables that took the room's space and each of them was cramped with potted soil. Most of them already have plants growing but he could still see some vacant pots. He could count ten people planting and he could not help but notice their somber expression.

The event was conducted by Itachi six months ago when he was in the middle of coping with Hisui's death. Their cousin was shot in his own car after he and Itachi got into a fight with a couple of thugs in a bar. Turns out those thugs followed their Shisui on the way home. Mikoto had been hysterical to learn that his older son was inch away from being murdered.

Itachi had found planting therapeutically healing after months of mourning. It was not long before his brother was asking for their father's permission to build a charity group work but Sasuke saw it as what it was. In reality, it was a club for depressed and troubled people who wants silence and comfort in their lives. Why plants, Sasuke wasn't keen on knowing.

"There are seeds there." Itachi pointed to the three rocks on the desk in front. "You can pick out what you like. Call me if you want to ask anything."

Sasuke sighed as he watched his brother drift off to some pot with an unfamiliar plant growing. He moved to get his own tools and pick up a handful of tomato seeds. His eyes searched for an empty pot and seeing three on the third aisle, he strode there.

The sooner he gets over this, the better. He had plans with Kiba this afternoon and they agreed to play bowling in the newly opened mall. Sasuke doesn't plan to spend his entire day and brood just like what his mother and Itachi insist he do.

"Hey, you're doing it wrong."

Sasuke snapped his gaze to the source of the reprimanding tone and was mentally knockout by the sight of a six-foot tall blond man gazing at his work with obvious displeasure. He collected himself instantly and looked down too.

"What's wrong with my work?" Sasuke asked coolly, meeting the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"What's wrong with it?" The blond asked incredulously before motioning Sasuke's pot with his palm. "You're doing it wrong. That's not how you handle tomatoes."

"How do you know its tomatoes?" Sasuke frowned at the man dubiously. "And what do you care? I just dug a hole here, dump my seeds, cover it and maybe whisked some water with it." He put into action what he just said to emphasize his point and was satisfied when he saw the horrified look on the man's face.

Sasuke watched as the man shook his head and turned to leave. He heaved a sigh as he focused on his work once more. Shame, the man was handsome too. And he was the type Sasuke would gladly decide his sexual preference with. He mentally added blond to the list of his requirement when he goes hunting for a lay in the club next Friday.

"This is how you do it."

Almost screaming out like a girl, Sasuke snarled at the man who popped into his side unceremoniously. The blond hadn't go away like he thought, the idiot really went his way to walk the long table separating them just to demonstrate the proper way of _planting_.

"You have to be careful. And gentle." The fool continued blabbering as he took over Sasuke's work. "Plants may not talk but they are delicate like every other living thing."

Sasuke jaw dropped as the events unfold in front of him. He couldn't believe it. The man talk as if plants were the very reason the planet earth was even made in the first place. He won't be surprise if the man started cooing at the seeds soon.

"What are you doing here? I didn't give you permission to interfere." Sasuke growled.

The blond halted and turned to him slowly, glove smudged with dirt falling to his side. "You're being callous with the plant. That's not right."

Sasuke groaned outwardly. If this was the type of people Itachi had to deal with, he bow down to the man still having his sanity intact. "Just go."

"Sorry." The man apologized before clearing his throat. They stood there staring at each and Sasuke had to admit it was not a pretty sight. His height barely reached the blonde's muscular shoulder but he refused to be intimidated. He took a step closer to tell the man to piss off but his thoughts scrambled when he took a sniff of the man's scent.

It was addicting. He could feel his pulse racing up just by smelling this stranger and the heat coming from him was sending shivers down his spine. One step closer and he would be pressed into that strong chest…just one tiny little step-

"I'm sorry again. I'll let you be now."

"No!" Sasuke nearly yelled as his hand shot out to grasp one beefy arm. He had little time to concentrate on the feeling before being required to conduct a plausible excuse for a sudden change of accommodation. "You can stay…and show me how to plant properly."

The excuse was downright lame and Sasuke felt himself reddened at how ridiculous he was being. Thankfully, the idiot had grinned and accepted his excuse. "Sure. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way. I come here for some relaxation after a hell week. What about you?"

"Err.." Sasuke was baffled by the turn of events. He turned to look for his brother and saw him still tending to his pot. Naruto waited his answer patiently. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and my brother invited me to come. So I decided to check it out."

Naruto beamed at him, unconsciously sending the young raven's heart fluttering in his ribcage. "That's cool. I'm indebted to Itachi for planning an activity like this. I think it's awesome to let people help make a better environment as well as having a quiet time to just let go of troubles for once."

"Uhm..yeah." Sasuke felt like thanking his brother too because of having to meet a possible candidate for his 'gay or straight' dilemma.

The next hour flew out the greenhouse as Sasuke watched Naruto explained how simple planting might seem but how delicate it was in reality. They fetched more seeds from the racks and the blond patiently told him how to handle each. Sasuke wasn't really interested how adorable, magnificent, charming etc., a plant could be but he let Naruto tour him around the tables, pointing and naming plants he had only heard in his life. Itachi had looked at him pointedly at one time but he ignored it because Naruto's smiles were more attention-catching.

They were just packing up when Naruto invited him for a late breakfast. Sasuke was just thinking of coming to this event again next week in order to spend more time with the blond so he hadn't answer immediately. After seeing Naruto's expectant expression and the question dawning on him, Sasuke lips stretched into a smirk.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

Naruto pursed his lips uncertainly. "At my house? I can cook for you but if you don't want-"

"I want!" Sasuke answer too quickly and didn't make any attempt to correct himself. He stepped inside Naruto's personal bubble and stared up at the darkening azure eyes. "I want."

After some half-assed goodbye thrown at Itachi, Sasuke was literally bouncing in his steps as he followed Naruto outside. They agreed to let the raven just follow the blond's golden Toyota Fortuner to the latter's condo unit because Sasuke had taken his car as well. They stared at each other after arriving at the thirty story building but Sasuke quickly took the initiative and ask Naruto to lead the way. Naruto's was in the twenty fourth floor.

"So what do you do for a living?"

The blond looked up from serving him his tuna omelet with excessive tomatoes (per his request) and regarded him silently. Sasuke sat with his head propped on his intertwined hand up in the table and was directing Naruto with a flushed expression.

"Uhm.." The blond was obviously amused by this display as he sat in his own chair. "I'm an Engineer. In fact, this condominium was one of my first projects."

Sasuke 'ahhd' and looked around, seeing the place in a whole new perspective. "So that's why I liked it."

"How about you?" Naruto grinned, passing him a pair of spoon and fork. Sasuke accepted them gratefully.

"I'm currently on a review center."

"Review center? Oh. What's your course?"

He swallowed the omelet in his mouth before giving a casual shrug. "BS Pharmacy."

"Ughh." Naruto faked a shudder, his expression turning nauseous at the word. "I hate medicines."

"I hate it too. That's why I took it."

"You have a point. I loathe Math that why I chose to deal with it for the rest of my life."

Reaching for his coffee, Sasuke leaned back in his chair casually. "So, Naruto. How's life being an engineer?"

Their conversation carried throughout their late breakfast. Sasuke learned the blond was actually twenty-seven, older than him by seven years. Naruto was also a die-hard fan of Miami Heat and was actually a varsity player back when he was still college. His parents died in a plane crash when he was still eight years old and has been living with his grandparents since then.

The blond was every bit ridiculous with his undying love for plants, orange anything bright that makes Sasuke cringe. But he was also the most compassionate and adorable man the raven had ever met.

Naruto's hands would always be there when he needs something. When Sasuke insisted he washed the plates, the blond was already shooing him to the living room and telling him to leave it be. He also found himself squeezed against the sofa armrest and Naruto's huge body because the blond refused to sit anywhere else. And he also gave the remote control Sasuke, which was such a degrading action for any sensible man out there.

"There is something wrong with this scene." Sasuke drawled while he flicked channels after channels, the heat of the blond's arm pressed to him distracting him from finding any passable shows on the screen. "No one is this boring to watch TV in the middle of the day."

"You're beautiful."

The comment stilled his hands. Sasuke slowly turned to the blond looking at him intensely. He had tried to ignore it the whole time, waiting for the man to make the first move because there was a huge possibility Sasuke was mistaking this whole thing for what it was.

"I'm.." His voice broke and after clearing his throat, he tried again. Naruto's palm now resting on his leg. "I'm new to this thing so I'm not really sure what—"

"New?"

"Yeah. I've only just realized that _maybe_ I'm gay-"

Naruto's eyes darkened even further, his lips now impossibly close. "You're a virgin?"

Heart thumping wildly, Sasuke leaned. Electric shocks snapped through his spine down to his toes. He met Naruto's gaze through half-lidded eyes, sure that there was no way he was not gay after this. The attraction he have for the blond was undeniably strong.

"Yes."

Mouth descended on his and Sasuke's mind blanked.

* * *

"Why don't you go and see hi to your friends?"

"And possible future business partners-I mean companions." Fugaku had quickly amended his mistakes.

Mikoto Uchiha, a true epitome of a lady, glared at her quite rumpled husband. She shot him a reprimanding look again before turning to her disgruntled youngest son standing next to his smug brother.

"Sasuke, you can meet someone tonight." She offered him at what she hoped an encouraging smile but her family's identical reactions told him it came as desperate as she felt right now.

Sasuke huffed and scowled at the smirk permanently taped on Itachi's face. "I'll go meeting some of that _friends_ now, mother." He then fleeted from the painful scene, grabbing champagne from a table along the escape.

Sighing, he tugged his necktie irritatingly and slumped in the nearest chair. It was less-crowded in this area, the guest more focused on the enormous make-shift stage in front. Golden curtains fell on the curve of its sides, giving the room an atmosphere one would expect when waiting for a movie play. A huge banner hanged on the center of it with the logo of the Hyuuga Clan and the engagement of its heiress.

Sasuke had been invited in this event not because he was as important as his parents but because his mother had suddenly went on a rescue operation since the day Sasuke had bravely and proudly declare his newfound sexual preference to his family. Fugaku had choked; Mikoto had looked at her oldest son pleadingly as if to say 'The heir's on your hands now' but Itachi had simply sipped his morning coffee and loudly contemplated the wonders of being gay too.

His parents were more pushed into the peak of their utmost denial when two days later; Sasuke had giddily told them about his steady relationship with an engineer. Fugaku had accepted the situation as days went and but his mother stayed on her denial stage up until now. She had practically went on active mood when the invitation to Hinata Hyuuga's engagement was sent on their breakfast table. Sasuke knew she found it an excuse to introduce him to some of her friend's daughters and try to put an end to his 'identity crisis' as she stubbornly call it.

Glancing at their table, he saw his mother having a heated debate with his father and guessed immediately was it was about. Fugaku had told his wife more than once to let Sasuke just deal with this on his own but Mikoto was adamant. She truly believed if Sasuke's relationship with his boyfriend was everything the latter want them to believe, then he would be introducing him to them now.

Sasuke sighed and thought about his relationship with Naruto and like always, his stomach fluttered warmly at the thought. He and the blond hadn't made their relationship official and no one had admitted they were boyfriends yet but they see each other all the time. Naruto had been a wonderful lover all the time, accommodating his needs and fragility as a new to gay relationship.

He had never thought possible to have a romantic date with his the same gender but Naruto had not only put it into reality but he also made it as much as enjoyable as he can. They went parasailing, rode on a zipline, went to various amusement parks despite Sasuke repeatedly saying no to such childish place but still found himself screaming and laughing at each other's expression after a heart-stopping ride. Sasuke always found himself being dragged everywhere by the energetic blond and most often than not, contemplated how life was much brighter with Naruto in his side.

Sasuke thought he had fallen in love with some of his past relationships but facing an entire new world with Naruto made him doubt how strong love would go.

"Good evening to all of you." A strong voice pulled him from his musings and Sasuke found himself staring at a middle-aged man standing on the stage with an air of foreboding command. He was strongly reminded of his father. Sasuke listened to him out of mere curiosity. "I thank you for lending me a bit of your time to bear witnesses to my oldest daughter engagement. As you've heard, being a Clan's head is tiring and demanding than the glamorous reputation it upholds-"

Sasuke could almost see his father nodding to the words. So this was Hyuuga Hiashi, the infamous man behind the success of one of Japan's oldest and most successful empires. This was the man behind the company his father had collided with most of the times and the reason of Fugaku's constant headache.

"-One year ago, my daughter introduced a man to me. A regular working man at that. He has no background the kinds of us would expect for our child and I admit I didn't like him at first. Who was this bumbling man to take my daughter from me? I refused to acknowledge him throughout the time and how surprised I was when two months ago Hinata entered my study and showed me her engagement ring. I demanded to see this insolent man again. The moment he showed up, I insulted his nerve right away. He was silent and still. After I was finished, he calmly told me to 'piss off' and that him staying after all I've said was enough of a proof of his love for my daughter. I must say I was quite shocked and even now, it still did not ebb away but in him I saw a man that would stand with my precious no matter what. I see a strong person taking my place as Hinata's protector. And I have no choice but to put down my worries for now. As for them, congratulations Hinata and Naruto and may you wedding-"

Sasuke felt drums going off in his ear at the mention of his lover's name. It was further more amplified by the crowd's applauses and cheers. No it could not be, he tried telling himself but before he could compose various reasons why not, a six foot three inches blond appeared on the stage holding hands with a petite glowing dark-haired woman. They smiled at the audience and the man shook hands with Hiashi. Sasuke was near hyperventilation at the moment.

He could hands going numb as they intertwined themselves in a steel hold. The reasons came coming up but they were set aside for the truth. Sasuke could see it now. Naruto had never spent an entire day with him, he had never explained why he never wanted the raven coming up suddenly in his unit and insisting he always text or call before showing up. It was all according to his ruler and Sasuke had easily agreed to them because there was no way Naruto was engaged, there was no way this amazing man would be as damnable as he was now.

Sasuke stood up with trembling legs and for a second, smiling blue-eyes strayed to his figure but it was enough to send the owner in freezing shock. Sasuke's breath stopped and before he knew what he was doing, he was already exiting the room in haste. All thoughts of bidding his goodbye to his family were pushed in the back of his mind as the need to rush out of the hotel became overwhelming. He launched his way amidst the people littered on the lobby and was already on the parking lot for his car when a call of his name sent him beside his car instantly.

"Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and fumbled with his keys shakily. He had managed to push the right one when a rough hand jerked him away from the car. A closer look of the man made him grit his teeth and pushed the bastard away.

"Get the fuck off me." Sasuke hissed venomously. He had never felt so hurt in his entire life getting words out of his mouth was actually painful to do. "I don't want to see you ever again fucker."

Naruto looked mortally wounded and Sasuke felt the urge to punch him for appearing so because he was not the one who was lead on the entire time. So Sasuke did. The blond staggered from the defining force of it. He could see a red lump forming behind those lips he had kissed in abandon yesterday but felt no remorse for causing it.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto's croaked, his head bow and helplessly leaning on a car behind him. "I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you tomorrow but I didn't know you'd be showing up. I didn't know your family's friends with Hinata."

Sasuke's hand twitch to punch the man again but his heart squeezed at the admission in agony. So that was why Naruto had asked him to meet in his unit tomorrow and here was assuming he'll spend his whole Sunday just lazing around. Breathing became such a wretched task to do.

"I'm sorry." Naruto repeated, now looking at him with a broken expression. One hand came up to brush against Sasuke tentatively and despite his anger, the raven found it comforting. "I knew it was stupid to keep you by my side when I'm already engaged with someone. But I couldn't let you go. I thought it would just be a one-time thing, god knows I fool around enough before I proposed to Hinata. I thought you're just another pretty face to pass a boring afternoon and maybe get my head straight for doubting my resolve on finally settling down.

"But after that afternoon, I agreed to a second time because you were just so different from the people I've had a short affair with. You were witty, arrogant and irresistibly beautiful I couldn't help but to let myself see you. I'm sorry Sasuke. After spending so much time with you, my determination to stay away from you melted day by day. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you by telling the truth and frankly…I need you still."

Sasuke made no resistance when the blond hugged him and kiss his shoulder, crying silently on his shoulder. He wanted to scream profanities at Naruto, to tell him he could go fuck himself with his fucking selfish reason but at the same time, he could not break from the mere single threading connecting them.

He had never felt his desperate need for Naruto up until this moment. Sasuke could now admit the fear and uncertainty creep in his spine while he was running away from the party thinking that now he learned of Naruto's lies, he would no longer be with him. The scary thought of waking up tomorrow knowing that there was no longer a man to romp in bed with, coddle with and call was terrifying.

"I-I think I'm starting to fall for you."

Naruto hugged him tighter, planting tiny kisses between his shoulder and neck. "I love you."

"Then break up with her."

The blond jumped from him in shock. Sasuke calmly met his widened eyes.

"I-I can't. Did you hear Hiashi there? He'd kill me."

"I never knew you as a coward."

"I'm not-"

"Then I'll think about it." Sasuke snapped. He opened his car and slid inside. Starting the engine, he glanced back at the pleading blond and his jaw locked. "I'll think about it."

Naruto watched him go helplessly.

* * *

Sasuke, despite laying out reasons after reasons, still found himself standing outside Naruto's door. His quivering hands formed balls in his sides as he debated with himself for the last time. There were a lot of guys there whom he could pursue a relationship so why chase the blond? A blond who cheated with his female fiancé with a man? The situation was so fucked up; Sasuke could manhandle his body alone to get the fuck out of the place.

But no, he remained frozen on his spot even as the door opened and Naruto's form came into view.

"I'll just fetch some wasabi for you if it's so important." Naruto said while looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke's breath hitched up. Who was he kidding? He wants the man so much he could barely contain himself from pouncing on him. Not a good idea since he caught a glimpse of Hinata skipping to the side where he knew the kitchen was located. Sasuke waited for Naruto to notice him and when he did, the man gasped loudly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with clear panic in his voice, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sasuke observed the blond head whipping around as if expecting someone to walk on in them and figured what was going on. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Relax idiot. You're shaking."

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" Naruto stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

The question felt like a hundred slap in his face and Sasuke felt himself fuming. It wasn't him who started picking up boys while being tied to someone; it was unfair he was the one to suffer for Naruto's fault. "Planning?" he snarled.

Naruto suddenly was cowed at his reaction. The blond closed the gap between them and enclosed him in an embrace. one hand came to rub at his shoulder and Sasuke's stiffened form slowly relaxed. Despite loathing the man so much, Sasuke still found himself yearning the man desperately. If only he wasn't engage with Hinata—of all people—his cousin for god's sake. Someone up there must have curse his existence.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto murmured in his hair. "I'm sorry. Hinata's just been so suspicious lately."

Sasuke scowled some more in the man's chest and he wished Naruto could feel his raging emotions. "Just break the engagement, Naruto."

"You know I can't." I can't back out now."

"Then I just have to make you."

Sasuke shrugged off the blond and tug his hand on the corner where they can both fit and hide from someone suddenly showing. The raven looked around for anyone but the floor was empty. He pushed hus spluttering lover against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto hissed, eyes whipping around anxiously again. Sasuke ignored and dropped to his knees. He fumbled through Naruto's jean's zippers despite the weak hands prying his hands off.

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's glazed eyes. He slipped of the semi-hard cock out of the man's boxers and gave a tentative lick on the head. Naruto let out a moan and thread his fingers through black hairs, tugging him forward.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes glinted triumphantly before his mouth opened wider and let the salty meat slid inside. Naruto will just have to deal with him because there was no way in hell he was letting him go. He thought of the many ways he will do to make the man crack while he bobbed his head sucking Naruto's prick.

-OOO-

"I'll wait for you." Hinata smiled at the man before her. "You'll like it. Hanabi and I picked it from Kurenai's latest collection."

Sasuke's haw tightened as he watched Naruto nod obligingly and kissed his fiancé's forehead. he talked to one of the shop's personnel and she lead him to one of the fitting rooms in the corner. Sasuke waited for the girl to disappear before slipping into the cubicle Naruto entered.

"Sasuke-what?!"

The raven quickly pressed his index finger to Naruto's lips. "Shh..we wouldn't want your fiancé hearing us, eh Naruto?"

Naruto snatched his arm and held on with a bruising grip. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

Sasuke put on a forced smile, roughly tugging his hand back. He stepped back and looked the blond from feet to his frowning face. Naruto was in the middle of buttoning his tuxedo. He looked gorgeous in his white slacks and black polo shirt while his black-stripped blazer hung at his sides. Sasuke caught his flushed expression in the mirror behind Naruto.

"You look handsome than ever." He drawled, circling the man to express his admiration in emphasize. "Such a shame you'll be marrying another person."

Naruto's expression morphed into guilt once again and Sasuke had to raise a brow at how quick the man could turn from Hinata's dotting fiancé to his wayward lover. He reached out a hand to close one button on Naruto's tuxedo. "Here, let me help you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto tugged him closer to press a light kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry."

The pang of pain assaulting him put Sasuke's lazy façade to a guarded one. He stared at the future in front of him and felt his inside burn at the thought. Slowly unbuttoning his pants and slipped off them. He ignored the pleading look on Naruto's face as he flushed himself to the strong body."

"Your tuxedo's might not be meant for me; doesn't mean you can't fuck me wearing it."

Sasuke soon found himself gritting his teeth as Naruto held his legs around his waist, thrusting into him in abandon. Hinata fitting her wedding dress forgotten as they writher in shameless pleasure.

The mirror looked back at Sasuke and he shut his eyes for any guilt that might resurface.

-OOO-

"Oh god…fuck, don't stop." Sasuke's eye roll back in his head, clutching the sweating body.

Naruto panted above him, only stopping his fast thrusts to secure pale legs on his shoulder. Sasuke whined at the pause, urging his lover to continue.

The cool air of the air conditioner did nothing to erase the sweated running down their body. Sasuke could careless and the smell of sex in the air only heightened his pleasure. He was coming with a scream before he could warn the other man. Naruto thrusts in him for a few more seconds before the raven felt him stiffening and the unmistakable feel of liquid erupted in his ass.

They had barely caught their breath when Naruto scrambled aside and started gathering their clothes. Sasuke moaned at the lost contact and started tugging the blond back. Naruto fell on top of him and the raven flipped him under, kissing blond brows, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes and his plump lips.

Pulling back, Naruto gasped. "You have to go. Hinata's coming in ten minutes."

Sasuke's face drew black instantly and he scoffed. Getting, he started putting his clothes again. His plans to spend the entire day with the blond shot down. And he was so looking forward in just lazing around and screwing the whole afternoon.

"Sasuke…" At least Naruto looked utterly destroyed as he sat in his crumpled bed. "Come on."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going."

-OOO-

The man holding a clip board stared at him. Sasuke raised a brow and waited for him to answer.

"He's at his office." The man drawled the words, pointing to a close door ten feet from a clustered of shacks.

Sasuke nodded, not bothering to give his thanks. He heard the man grumbled 'troublesome' under his breath but Sasuke was too busy dodging hollow blocks to care. He cursed Naruto for making him come to his work place.

_Meet me in the unfinished building behind your two blocks from your review center. Just ask them for me._

The text came while he was in the middle of his lunch and after finishing his review class. He was surprised to know that Naruto was assigned in that place, so close to him. The building was still a piled of bricks stuck together, it was just being started. Tall metal poles stood across the messy land. Numerous carpenters littered the ground but no one paid him any attention at all. He squinted above him and prayed no stray blocks fell into him as a form of karma.

"Naruto!" He yelled followed by furious knocks on the white-painted door.

A grunt answered him from the inside and Naruto soon came in view, wearing his signature grin in his stupid work clothes consisting of a faded jeans and plain orange t-shirt, a ridiculous bowl hat in his head.

"Sasuke." Naruto's eyes glint as he pulled the raven inside. He locked the door and pounced on the man instantly, trapping him inside the muscular body. "I miss you."

Sasuke had no time to complain because Naruto was already pushing him towards the wooden desk in the center of the room. Sweeping the things off, he was lifted to sit on top of it while the blond settled himself between his parted legs.

Their lips met and Sasuke's thoughts vanished.

-OOO-

"You shouldn't be here." Naruto gasped between kisses, leaning forward more contradicting his words.

Sasuke shifted in Naruto's kitchen counter, the cold texture of the tiles distracting him insistently. Naruto tilted his head and captured his lips once more. He hoist his legs up and wrapped them around the blonde's waist.

Later, when he was barely hanging on due to the deep thrust slamming on him, he managed to get hold of a bowl next to him. Grunting, his hand slipped inside and when Naruto'ss cock brushed on his prostate, the eggs in the bowl cracked inside his clenched fist. He lifted one clammy hand and met Naruto's mouth hungrily.

-OOO-

Hinata was breathing heavily as she pushed her way inside her fiancé's condo unit. The full plastics in her hands definitely reddened them. She walked the distance from the supermarket to here. Frowning when she got inside, she waited for Naruto's greeting but only silence met her. She put her groceries down and decided to find the blond first.

"Naruto?" She called out, opening the bedroom door and finding no one. Planning to look at the bathroom, Naruto surprised her by emerging from the living room wrapped only in his towel. She was instantly on his side. "Are you okay? Why are you so flustered? Are you having a fever?"

"No, no." Naruto's tone was panicky that Hinata felt herself getting nervous too. She tried to reach out a hand but the blond quickly recoiled.

They stared at each other in shock.

"I-I'm…" The blond was at lost, letting out a frustrated growl as he ran his hands through his dripping hair. "It was just blazing hot at the worksite. And plus I had to hurry home when you called to meet here."

Hinata frown deepened, gauging the truth behind the words. "I was actually here earlier. But you're lacking ingredients so I fetch some while I waited for you."

Naruto nodded and bid to have himself dressed up. The Hyuuga heiress chewed her lower lip for a moment before strutting towards the kitchen again. Her boyfriend was eating nothing but ramen nowadays so she took it upon her responsibility to cook for him every lunch. She couldn't make it on breakfast because the wedding preparations took almost all her morning and she had to catch up with her work afterwards that she came home at either 10 or 11 in the evening.

Hinata pulled out her purchases out of the plastics and proceeded arranging them. She turned towards the counter to fetch the eggs when her brows met in line and gazed down at the bowl she prepared before heading out.

Naruto's footsteps resounded in the room and came nearer. Still frowning, she faced him and lifted the bowl to his view.

"Naruto what happened to the eggs?"

The man's face paled. He stood frozen, staring at the broken eggs in mortified shock.

"I-uhm..I'm sorry. I accidentally dropped the remote on them while I was searching for a ramen."

Hinata quirked a brow, not believing the excuse a bit but she let it go. Naruto probably dis something embarrassing again that he doesn't want her to know. She shrugged and turned to her work.

Naruto visibly sagged in relief.

-OOO-

Itachi watched with growing wariness as his younger brother practically jumped out of his chair after receiving a text. He observed the strange emotions playing on Sasuke's face while he read the message. Their excitement in watching the year's long-awaited movie, 'Ruruoni Kenshin' thrown aside.

Sasuke bolted to the door.

"Listen." The younger man managed to said as he wrestled his sneakers on. "I'm sorry. I'll watch it later. I have something really important to do."

Itachi almost sighed in exasperation, lifting the DVD in his hand. "I thought you wanted to watch it together."

"I know." Sasuke gave him an apologetic look, hands on the doorknob already. "But I really have to go."

"Your boyfriend really takes up all your time."

"Well…"

"No need to explain yourself." Rubbing his forehead, Itachi started walking to the living room but his mother's reminder halted him. he turned around once more to call our Sasuke before he could close the door. "Wait! I forgot to tell you about your invitation."

Sasuke's brow rose. "Invitation? What invitation?"

"To Hinata's wedding."

Itachi found himself pinned to the wall in an instant. He cursed and pried his brother's frantic hands from searching his jacket. "It's not here!" He grunted and man relented, stepping back with a horrified expression. "What's gotten to you?"

"Where is it?" Sasuke snapped, his balled hands fisting at his sides.

"In your drawer. I thought you saw it already. Mother's put it there before she went out."

Sasuke breathed harshly. "That…golden envelope?"

"Yes." Itachi answered hesitantly but he had no time to ask further questions on his brother's confounding behavior. Sauke was already tearing his way to his room.

-OOO-

The idiot had really outdone himself this time. Fucking gold, he chose gold as his wedding theme. The memory of the neatly made invitation kept surfacing in his mind despite the three bottles of beers ge gad consumed under one and a half hour.

Naruto had no fucking business handing out invitations. He wasn't even told of the plan and yet the blond expected him to go to a hotel with him? Fuck, who was he kidding? He was the one who should piss off from the man's life. If it weren't for the sex, he doubt Naruto would even bother with him in the first place.

The happiness that he felt when Naruto texted to meet him at Kiss Inn left nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth. he really thought his feelings might be reciprocated for a bit, but no. Naruto was going to marry Hinata despite his supposed love for Sasuke. He was going to go through the wedding even if it means casting his fuck toy aside.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Suigetso's arm thud at his shoulder, pulling him closer. "You haven't talked since you suddenly popped out of nowhere. You can't do this to us. You haven't shown yourself for weeks and when you do, you sulk?"

Sasuke growled at his friend. He snatched Suigetso's glass and dawn it in one gulp. The burning sensation was immediate and he felt his vision blurred more.

"Leave him alone." A female voice snapped nearby and Sasuke had to squint his eyes to see Karin slid to their table; her body slumped tiredly on their other companion, Juugo. Her face was flushed from non-stop dancing. "He's in the middle of mourning, can't you see?"

Sasuke snarled at the statement, plucking a cigarette when the woman pulled put a pack from her bag. He pointed it at Karin threateningly. "I'm not mourning. What's there to be sad about?"

"Awww…" Suigetso imitated a cooing voice before laughing unabashedly. He squeezed Sasuke's face between his hands. "What's the matter baby boy? Why won't you tell your daddy-"

"Get the fuck off him!"

His drunkenness left in a wheeze of an air and Sasuke found himself snatched from his seat, out of Suigetso's grip. It took a moment for him to realize he was pressed into larger body and familiar bristling voice was spewing threats at his gaping friends. Sasuke visibly shook.

"Who is he Sasuke?" Juugo glared, cracking his knuckles to intimidate the intruder. The body behind him only hardened.

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's accusing eyes. His lip tightened. Picking up his wallet from the table, he flicked his hand to his companions. "Nothing to worry about. Naruto, let's go."

"What is wrong with you?!" Naruto hollered behind but Sasuke chose to ignore it, eyes darting around to find a decent place where the club's noise will be filter. He found a closed door and after peeking inside to make sure no one occupied it, he entered with Naruto following him.

"I told you to meet me at KI. I waited three fucking hours and when I finally called your home, your maid told me you were with your friends?!"

Sasuke raised his chin coolly. "Yes."

"Friend?" Naruto's expression twisted. "That man who was touching you definitely wasn't just a friend, bastard."

"You don't get to call me bastard!" Sasuke lost his hold on his stretched patience and screamed at the equally bristling blond. "I'm not the one who led someone into false hope that maybe; you'll care for them enough to consider their feelings!"

Naruto grabbed his shoulder harshly, shaking him. "I care for you dammit. I was so fucking worried when you didn't show up. If you had plans with your friend, you could at least call me."

"You have a funny way of showing your concern. You made sure I'll get your fucking invitation on time, didn't you?"

"I didn't send it! It was Hinata-"

"Don't you dare!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to shrug off the blonde's bruising hold. "You don't get to mention her name in my presence, fucker!"

Naruto looked murderous as they glared at each other. He remained his hold on the raven. Firm mouth descended on him but Sasuke only pushed the contact aside, struggling harder now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you know what you were doing in this relationship."

Sasuke's breath came in hard gasps. His eyes were forming wetness now and his traitorous hand came to wipe them despite his denial to acknowledge them. Naruto's face softened and he tried embracing the raven but Sasuke stepped back.

"I thought I knew too." The words were barely head contrary to Sasuke's need to scream some more. "I thought I could persuade you to be with me. I thought maybe you'll love me enough to let her go and choose me instead. I want you to. I want you for myself alone. but who am I kidding? I've done what I could do. I've shut down my own world to spend it on yours but that's not enough for you."

Naruto's eyes reddened.

"I need you to choose between me and her." Sasuke gritted in a determined voice, making the blond focused his gaze on him again from staring at the sofa in the corner. "Me or Hinata. It's up to you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto choked the name out, his expression pleading.

The raven pointed at the door. "Go."

Thirty minutes passed since Naruto walked out and Sasuke still couldn't move from his place. He was trembling violently, needing nothing else for his love to return. His voice sounded strong when he asked Naruto to let either him or Hinata go but now, the words only sent chilling fear in his spine. He hated the man for putting him at this pathetic state.

But he loved him too. No matter how much conviction he have in finding someone better, his mind always came blank and then memories will resurface. Naruto laughing with him as they friend rice, Naruto sneaking up behind him sometimes surprise him with a kiss and heart-stopping grin, the aftermath of their orgasms when the man cuddled him close and talk about their lives.

He adored Naruto with his stupid love for ramen and orange. his obsession with cuddles and kisses and his undying devotion to Miami Heat. And Sasuke just couldn't let him go.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number he had stolen from Naruto's phone in a moment of masochistic desire.

"Hello?" Hinata's voice came up after three rings. "Hyuuga Hinata speaking."

"It's Sasuke."

The other line hesitated. "Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh." Hinata's tone morphed into friendliness. "Mikoto's son. Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Cancel the wedding."

A long pause took over before Hinata's snapped. "What?"

Sasuke stilled himself against his brain practically throwing consequences after consequences. he stared at the stone wall ahead before he spoke again.

"Naruto, your _fiancé_ fucked me in his own bed, the bathroom in your wedding venue and even while he was wearing his tuxedo for your wedding. And all the while he was screaming my name, looking at me straight in the eye as the thrust inside me again and again. Then afterwards, he'll apologize for having to marry you. You see? He's sorry for your marriage but not sorry for being with me."

* * *

Sasuke definitely wasn't the type who just barge into wedding ceremonies or any ceremonies at all. He firmly believed such traditional occasion should be respected because it marked the intricate design of history. A full pledged member of one of the country's oldest clan, Sasuke had stood by his word throughout his twenty years in earth.

Now it was meant to be broken at last.

Standing by the entrance of Diamond Hotel, Sasuke had waited for his conscience to strike one more time but sadly, it appeared to be dead since the raven brutally murdered it in the course of chasing one soon-to-be-wed man. He had been breathing and exhaling to calm his nerves but to no avail. He was nervous and fidgeting-the horror-and his heart and body refused to answer to his brain's reasonable reasons not to go in there and possibly ruin a beautiful future between a man and woman.

The thought only made him scowl and enter the building rebelliously. He half-expected securities coming to his side and forcefully hauled him out but it seems he overestimated the bride's power. No one had looked at him weirdly since he stepped inside. No one expected him to be the one ruining the wedding.

"Excuse me?" said Sasuke, calling the attention of the girl behind the counter. She murmured on the phone in her hand before facing the raven with a polite practiced smile. "What floor was the wedding venue?"

The girl frowned and her expressions instantly turned dubious. With a raised brow after looking him from head to toe, she asked. "You don't have an invitation? No one can enter without one."

Sasuke could barely stop his glare. Of course he has no invitation. Well, he had one but he never had the interest to flip it open. He had sent it straight to his trash bin which their maid had cleaned out. Mikoto had never let her see theirs due to her fury and confusion why Hinata had called their house and prohibited Sasuke from attending her wedding. And Sasuke only knew where the reception was from having been there but apparently, the wedding ceremony was to happen in another room.

"Fine. I can find my way." Sasuke snapped and stalked away with his head held high.

Finding it proved to be an arduous task. Sasuke finally sighed in relief when he saw a sign lettered with 'Hyuuga-Uzumaki Nuptial'. He took his time scowling, glaring and throwing curses at the piece of board before moving on in his next agenda which was 'Find Naruto and Carry him to the Sunset'.

He walked through the golden-lit hallway, peeking through the doors one by one. Some were locked but some were simply empty. A glowering girl dressed in a dark-blue gown strode past him, cursing at the wind. Sasuke blinked and quickly followed where she came from. He soon came to three girls bickering at each other wearing the same gown. Intending to approach him them, he halted when Hinata came out matched with a fuming expression.

"Where is she?" said Hinata, her expression turning into a shade of red. The three girls immediately straightened. "Answer me!"

"Uhmm..she walked out in that direction."

Sasuke's breath stopped. He leaned even further into the wall behind him and wished his body would not be seen poking out or the wall swallow him for a few seconds. Luckily, he soon heard the bride exclaiming in frustration before her footsteps faded into the room. Three pairs of feet followed her inside automatically.

The raven immediately sighed in relief.

He poked his head out from the god-gift banister but snapped back in haste. Two of the three girls were exiting, looking forlorn as they childishly stomped their feet.

"I can't believe her!" said the pink-haired girl, her fist curled on her sides. "What's gotten to her? She acts like a single old lady rather than a girl marrying Naruto. Naruto, for god's sake!"

The blonde girl beside her nodded her head. "She's been like that since-who are you?"

Sasuke stared back at two pairs of eyes blinking owlishly at him. He shifted his gaze and cursed whoever hates him to continually punish him like this. "I'm a friend of…Naruto. Can you tell me where he is?"

The blonde blinked again. "Naruto? I don't know. Sakura, do you know?"

"He's in Room 405." The pink-haired girl named Sakura answered absently, her emerald eyes looking him up and down. "Sasuke, right? I didn't know you're friends with Naruto. He hadn't mention it."

Sasuke nearly ran from the spot when she mentioned his name, thinking Hinata had warned them beforehand despite their conversation hinting she did not. Momentarily frozen, he thanked them and walked away in haste the moment he got his bearings again. Their whispered words reached him still.

"Sasuke, as in the Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Damn Naruto. He never tells me anything! Does a friend like that make any sense to you Ino? Huh? Does it?"

"Che. I feel for you."

Despite having information on where his wandering lover could be, Sasuke could not still found him. He had searched the entire hotel and no spiky blond hair came poking out of view. He had sneaked into the room Sakura had said and only managed to find Neji, of all people! The man had practically cursed Itachi since they came out of diapers and had been rivals ever since. They seem to take see themselves as the representatives of the Uchiha-Hyuuga feud. Sasuke believed that was all sexual tension unable to resurface because of Itachi's utter denial.

He had little time to contemplate how he would deal with things if ever the two get together seeing as he was about to possibly scar Neji's cousin for a lifetime. Guests were already walking towards the wedding venue. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke once again set to turn the hotel upside down in order to find Naruto when an arm grabbed him harshly. He growled and turned to face the fucker.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Itachi furrowed his brows at the younger man. Their parents stepped beside him and frowned in unison at the sight of Sasuke that wasn't supposed to be there.

"I—I..want to attend. I see no reason why not to. I mean, I didn't know what I did in the first place." Sasuke managed to stammer at the last second. His mother immediately sympathize with him despite being the most angry when Hinata called.

"Of course. I don't get it myself. Who is she to do this to you?" said Mikoto, leading him already towards the red carpet laid on the tiled floors. "Come on, it's going to start soon."

So, that was why Sasuke found himself sitting on one of the chairs in the middle rather than his carefully planned of kidnapping Naruto from there. He sighed, eyes getting hazy as he gazed at the Hiashi Hyuuga making small talks with his guests and thought back on the messaged Naruto kept sending him these past weeks. He wished he had answered some of them but Sasuke was completely clueless at what to say.

_I'm sorry. I love you. I love you, please._

They were all the same. And Sasuke could only think of one thing every time he received them.

_Break up the engagement. Come with me. Be with me. _

Hiashi disappeared and Sasuke had to close his eyes to brace himself for the pain. He didn't have to look up to know Naruto had walked in and was now standing in front of the priest, waiting for his bride. The wedding song floated in and Sasuke felt like listening to a death march instead.

He was then forced to open his eyes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Opening it, he saw it was from Naruto. The first message he had received from his today.

I wish it's you instead. I miss you.

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped to where he imagined the blond standing and true, Naruto stood there stiffly. Black-rimmed eyes stared blankly ahead and Sasuke could feel his heart squeezing painfully at seeing his lover obviously affected by the events.

He saw the two bridesmaids from before, walking down the aisle. Hinata came lastly of course, escorted by her father around the elbow. They took their time walking to the altar and soon too soon, Hiashi was handing down the surprisingly poker face bride to the equally expressionless groom. Sasuke had come up with various scenes taking place after he had made the call to Hinata but only right now he truly wish to know what happened to make the woman go through the event.

The next moment passed by like a blur. Sasuke wasn't listening to anything anymore, his fists whitening from lack of blood as they curled them tightly every second passed. He could feel Itachi's scrutinizing gaze at his face but he did not look up to explain his pale expression. He only did when the last words were spoken and silence reigned.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sasuke had thought about standing up but it was something that he had only envisioned in a comedic fashion. But this was his only chance.

"Me."

Every eye immediately snapped to his raised his hand. There was more mortified silence and before he could lose his nerve, Sasuke stood up and met Naruto's widened eyes, jaw slacked.

"I'm not the kind of man who usually barge into weddings but seriously," Sasuke inhaled deeply and continued. "Naruto, you're not kind of man who should be marrying the wrong girl. Or person. Whatever."

The priest was completely speechless. Sasuke had apologized to him through his eyes, praying for forgiveness for answering his question that was not supposed to be answered in the first place. His family released incoherent squawks but Sasuke was already bolting to the door, the murderous intent shooting from Hinata's eyes too much to be ignored.

It was completely stupid. He lost his sanity, Sasuke was sure. He panted, leaning on the wall as he berated himself more for his stupidity. The room he left remained its shocked silent and he debated with himself whether he should stay and wait for either Naruto or Hiashi's katana or run for his life, never to return again.

Fortunately, Naruto came out after he could decide on the latter.

"Sasuke!" The blond gasped, his eyes retaining its narrowed state. "I can't believe it. You—Y—you.."

"I know." The raven snapped and quickly latched on the man's body. "Tell me you're not going in. You better not go in or I swear—"

Naruto's arms encircled him instantly, broken laughter coming out from his mouth. "You are the bravest man I've ever met."

Just as one hand fell from his back, reaching for his and Sasuke reciprocating with a squeeze, the room erupted with a loud outrage. They stayed locked in each other's arms until Fugaku literally flew out of the room, Itachi and Mikoto at his side.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku hissed, stalking to their joined figures with blazing fury. "What is the meaning of this young man? Is this the reason why Hinata doesn't want you here?"

"Sasuke..how could you do this?" Mikoto added with teary eyes.

A rough hand jerked him away from the blond but Naruto held on in his wrist. Itachi's already murderous expression turned darker. "Get away from him, Sasuke. What have you been thinking?"

"Father, listen." Sasuke looked at his father's slit eyes. "I can't explain right now but believe me…I love Naruto. And he has to love me too-"

"I love you." Naruto cut off, his hand tightening on his wrist. "I do."

Mikoto's lips parted, staring at their hands. "He's your boyfriend?"

"He's married Sasuke!" Itachi snapped. "Or he's supposed to be! Have you seen Hiashi's face? He's going to kill him!"

"Look..I have no right asking for your help. You might think otherwise but I love Sasuke. It was stupid of me to drag this engagement until the last second and I have no valid excuse but I love your son. I love him and I'll be with him until the end."

"How could you say that?" asked Fugaku, his voice morphing into a threatening manner. "I saw you ran off with someone on your wedding day, what is my assurance you won't do the same to my son?"

"Father.." Sasuke's whispered in plea, body suddenly wanting to withdraw from the blond. It had always been in the back of his mind that Naruto could do the same to him but he had pushed it back. Now, his father was asking it and his chest was suddenly overcame with unbearable fear.

"I don't." answered Naruto and Sasuke instantly turned rigid. "Like you said, you saw me walking away from my wedding. I can't tell you anything to assure you but believe me I said Sasuke is my world now. I need him. I know its sound like an excuse but I knew I would walk out of that wedding with or without Sasuke's intervening. I had stood there and thought about the vows and realized I could not share those with Hinata or anyone else. I want every moment of my life shared with this man I'm holding right now. We've only been together for countable months but I can't see myself letting him go in the near future. Something that I have only felt with him."

"Naruto.." Sasuke's eyes whispered softly.

Fugaku's hand came up to rub between his closed eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Fugaku, I-I think.."

"Itachi, come on." The Uchiha Clan's head cut off before his wife could start her backtracking speech which will undoubtedly be about having their children's happiness served first before anything else. "I have to talk to Hiashi."

The aforementioned man sighed in resignation, his hand letting go. "Well, take care brother. We'll contact you soon. You know where to go."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked at his family in confusion. "You're letting us go?"

"Sasuke.." Mikoto started again before hugging tightly. "Take care. I only need to know you're happy."

"Take care of him, young man."

Naruto's own puzzlement instantly turned into a grinned and saluted. "Yes sir."

"Go."

They walked to the elevator and shared once more glance to Sasuke's family before the heavy metal door closed. The ride down was accompanied with silence of relief. Naruto's hand squeezed his and Sasuke looked up with a small smile, the adrenaline from what he had done finally loosening up. The elevator smoothly went down to the lobby without anyone riding in with.

"Let's take my car."

Sasuke nodded and told himself to remind Itachi to fetch it later. Naruto's car was in the third basement parking lot and they slid inside the golden Toyota fortuner. They were on the road minutes later.

"We're going to my parent's vacation house." said Sasuke, his voice barely heard from the car's smooth buzzing.

Naruto hummed the stupid smile still on his lips as he glanced at the raven. Their hands were still intertwined between them.

"I love you."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme.."

"Hn. I do too."

"Have I told you I'm so glad you were there when they said speak now?"

**_And you say_**

**_Let's run away now_**

**_I'll meet you when I'm out_**

**_Of my tux at the back door_  
**

**_Baby, I didn't say my vows_**

**_So glad you were around when they said_**

**_Speak Now_**

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: please review, I love them .


End file.
